gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mikhail Faustin
Mikhail Faustin (Russian: Михаил Фаустин) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV. Faustin was the founder and the leader of the Faustin Bratva. Faustin was known for his very short temper due to his use of drugs. He became extremely violent and murderous, which led to him making decisions that led to his own execution. He was voiced by Karel Roden, a prominent Czech actor who appeared in the films Hellboy, The Bourne Supremacy, Mr. Bean's Holiday and Rock n' Rolla. Biography Background In Russia Mikhail Faustin was born and raised in 1961 in Russia (then Russian SFSR, USSR). He met his "brother for life" Dimitri Rascalov while serving in the Army during the Cold War as early as 1987, and were later cellmates in a Siberian prison camp. Both he and Dimitri have tattoos on the palms of their hands which represent that they are "brothers for life", according to Mikhail. Also by Mikhail's record, he protected Dimitri from being raped in prison, which he will sometimes remind him of to guilt him into following orders. In 1988, when Mikhail was 25, he had a baby girl named Anna with his future wife Ilyena, who was only 18 at the time. Ilyena reminisces that Mikhail was "beautiful" at this time, before he became possessed by anger. Dimitri also says of Mikhail back then, "he had a temper, but he was fair". After the Cold War ended in 1991, they were both "selling hash to tourists in Red Square" according to Dimitri, and both men had multiple murder convictions. Criminal Enterprise In United States Mikhail "exploited a loophole in the immigration treaty to gain US residency in the late 90's", arriving in Hove Beach with Dimitri, Ilyena and Anna, then under 10 years old. He was living in Liberty City and situated into a criminal life by 1998, when he was arrested for extortion. Mikhail built a criminal enterprise based in Hove Beach, made up of several investments - the Perestroika cabaret, protection rackets, cocaine distribution, pornography and stolen goods (which he was arrested for in 2002). This offered him a lavish lifestyle consisting of a large Beachgate home, two luxury cars (a Turismo and custom black Schafter) and being able to raise his daughter in the upper-class American fashion (she speaks in a perfect American accent and Mikhail says he has "spoiled her rotten"). Mikhail began abusing cocaine and alcohol - likely since 2005, when he was arrested for holding cocaine, as well as Ilyena and Dimitri having grown accustomed to Mikhail's disturbing new personality by 2008. After attaining his new personality, he became abusive of his wife, and treats his daughter harshly. He also cheats on his wife (With employee Vladimir Glebov's sister which he told Niko in the mission Crime and Punishment saying that "You are very lucky that Vlad was an idiot. The only reason I keep him around is because I fuck his sister.", and two women at his cabaret). He refuses to take advice from Dimitri, with him saying " You never know who he will shoot, and who he will stab!" Examples of his violent streak include the deaths of Andrei, (a member of his gang in which Dimitri favored) a TV van driver and a van protector in Crime and Punishment, in which Mikhail instructs Niko to kill, and Jason Michaels (a member of the Lost biker gang dating his daughter). If the player calls Mikhail to his cellphone and listens to the answering message, it's possible to hear what Mikhail may have been like before becoming agressive. In the voicemail recording, he is calm and politely tells the caller to "contact him at his home" when he is available or "as an alternative leave him a message". Death Among other violent, rash moves, Mikhail ordered the death of Lenny Petrovic, son of the most powerful Russian mob boss in Liberty City, Kenny Petrovic, because he frivolously assumes that Lenny has snitched on him. This results in an all-out war before Kenny Petrovic contacts Dimitri about having Mikhail killed to create peace. Dimitri agrees, and they both decide on the condition that the "hired gun" who originally killed Lenny, Niko Bellic, would be the one to kill Mikhail. Niko is immediately sent to Perestroika to assassinate Mikhail. After a bloody shootout, Niko confronts Mikhail on the roof and shoots him so that he falls to his death, ignoring Mikhail's warnings that Dimitri will betray him too, though these were proven true. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? (Boss) *Final Destination (Boss) *No Love Lost (Boss) *Rigged to Blow (Boss) *The Master and the Molotov (Killed) LCPD Database record Surname: Faustin First Name: Mikhail Age: 45 Place of Birth: Russia Affiliations: Linked to Russian Organized Crime Syndicates throughout Liberty City Criminal Record: *1998 - Extortion *2002 - Possession Stolen Property *2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: *Prior murder convictions in Russia. *Exploited a loophole in the immigration treaty to gain US residency in the mid 90's. *Believed to have taken control of Russian Organized Crime in Hove Beach area. *Several legitimate business interests including his cabaret club, Perestroika. *Resides in Beachgate with his wife and daughter. Murders committed *Andrei - Murdered for making too much noise in his house. Trivia *After you kill Faustin, his voicemail will change; Ilyena will talk instead. *Mikhail is the second of his former employers that Niko kills (the first one being Vlad). *The only time Mikhail appears outside of cutscenes is in the mission The Master and the Molotov. Gallery File:MikhailFaustin-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Mikhail Faustin. File:MikhailFaustin-Artwork2.jpg|Concept artwork of Mikhail Faustin. Masterandmolotov2.jpg|Faustin's last moments Master and Molotov 3.JPG|Faustin falling to his death Schafter-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|Faustin's "Russian" Schafter Rigged to Blow (2).jpg|Faustin after throwing away Ilyena's tea jar The_Master_and_the_Molotov_(6).jpg|Faustin about to go on a shootout with Niko The_Master_and_the_Molotov_(11).jpg|Faustin's execution de:Mikhail Faustin es:Mikhail Faustin fr:Mikhail Faustin nl:Mikhail Faustin pl:Mikhail Faustin fi:Mihail Faustin Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail Category:Russian Mafia Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Executions